disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Stand Up Randall
"Stand Up Randall" is the eighth episode of the third season of Recess, which was first broadcast on October 2nd, 1999. Plot 'Summary' Randall becomes popular as the playground comedian, but the gang isn't laughing when they find that all the jokes are about Mikey. 'Main Story' The gang are hanging out during recess. Vince and T.J. are lying in the grass, Gretchen is beside them reading, Mikey and Spinelli are sitting against a tree, and Gus is watching the playground. T.J. asks him what's going on around the playground as Gus looks through an empty paper towel roll. He notes that King Bob is bossing his staff around-typical, Guru Kid's legs fell asleep and he is trying to wake them up-standard, and Artie Kid is drawing another masterpiece on the blacktop. Mikey compliments him in his usual poetry fashion before Gus spots Randall coming along. Gus explains Randall is messing up the piece, wagging his finger in the usual "no chalk masterpieces on the pavement" speech, then runs off to tell Miss Finster. Spinelli and T.J. comment on his behavior, saying that it's no wonder he has no friends. On the playground, Miss Finster is observing a flat ball, deeming it "perfectly good". Randall tattles on Artie Kid as Miss Finster pats him on the head, telling him 'good work' and directs him to go get the hose from the office- and tells him to get something out of last year's Lost and Found box while he's there. A group of kids are near the door as he walks, booing and jeering the boy on his way in, calling him a tattletale, snitch, loser, and 'TattleLoser' yelled out by Lawson as they through rotten food at him. He laments about his life to Menlo as he goes through the box, coming up with junk items. Menlo is annoyed by him carelessly throwing items and asks for him to keep the box organized. Randall then comes across "The Big Book Of Jokes". He decides to keep it, saying a kid like him could use a few laughs. That night, he is reading the book under the covers with a flashlight, laughing loudly at the jokes, deeming them "milk out of the nose funny". Leonard, his dad, comes in and says his mom had said to not read after bedtime, then runs out to tell his wife. Randall gets worried, but still laughs as he holds the book closed. Randall begins to tell jokes from the joke book, which the other kids love at first. However, things turn sour when he begins to make Mikey the butt of his jokes. At this point, the gang buy more copies of the book and intervene, stopping Randall. Goofs *'''Continuity/coloring error: '''Before finding the book, Randall is hit with a tomato, causing his left shoulder to be stained in red. After he gets into the room with Menlo, the stain is green. When Randall holds the book of jokes, the stain is red again. Trivia *Both Leonard Weems and Artie Kid make their first appearances in this episode. *This episode was paired up with "The Shiner" outside the US. *This episode has the most writers out of all of the episodes of the show, with four writers. *When Randall is at his house laughing over the joke book, Leonard steps in and called him "Junior". Usually children, particularly boys are named "Junior" when named after a parent. However, Randall is not named after his father. This could possibly just be a nickname for him. *Artie Kid's masterpiece in the beginning resembles "Starry Night", one of Vincent Van Gogh's most famous art pieces. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes